


Boots and Cats and Arthurs

by YellowBananaOwl



Series: Fandot Creativity Night Ficlets [45]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 07:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5860528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowBananaOwl/pseuds/YellowBananaOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur is trying to learn a new form of art.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boots and Cats and Arthurs

**Author's Note:**

> Written during Creativity Night in the Fandot chat  
> Prompt: boots  
> Characters belong to John Finnemore

”Boots and cats and boots and cats and boots and cats and -”

 

”Arthur, please. You’re giving me a headache,” Martin interrupted.

 

”Sorry, Skip. I’ll be quieter,” said Arthur and lowered his voice to a whisper. ”Boots and cats and boots and cats. Wow, Skip, it’s actually better when you whisper. Boots and cats and boots and cats.”

 

”Arthur, please stop it!”

 

”Sorry, Skip,” Arthur apologised again.

 

”What are you doing, anyway?” Martin wondered.

 

”I’m trying to learn beatboxing.”

 

”Beatboxing?”

 

”Yeah, you know like those really cool people do on TV and on YouTube. When they make brilliant sounds into the microphone to make it sound like a computer or drums or all sorts of stuff.”

 

”I know what it is. But why are you talking about cats?”

 

”It’s boots and cats, Skip. If you say that over and over it should sound like beatboxing. Listen. Boots and cats and boots and cats and - Give it a try.”

 

Martin shook his head. ”I don’t think so.”

 

”Just do it. It’s really fun,” Arthur insisted.

 

”Like saying woof woof?”

 

”You did like that in the end, though, didn’t you?”

 

”It wasn’t the woof woof that cheered me up,” admitted Martin.

 

”Don’t be silly, Skipper,” said Arthur and chuckled. ”I remember very clearly that you were very into that song.”

 

”It wasn’t the animal sounds that did that.”

 

”Then what was it?”

 

”It was you.”

 

”Me?”

 

”Yes, you cheered me up,” Martin explained.

 

”How so? Oh, when I pretended to be Douglas?”

 

”No, not that. By being _you_.”

 

”But you had asked me to not say anything. Not just anything stupid, but _anything_. And I didn’t not say anything, did I? I kept talking.”

 

”You did, but I’m glad you did,” said Martin with a smile.

 

”How so?” Arthur looked confused.

 

”You just said the right things, that’s all.”

 

”I did? Brilliant!”

 

”Yeah, it really was.”

 

”That was a nice trip, wasn’t it?” said Arthur after a few seconds of silence.

 

”It really was,” Martin agreed.

 

”We should go on trips more often.”

 

”That would be nice.”

 

”After I’ve learned beatboxing,” said Arthur. ”Boots and cats and boots and cats -”

 

Martin smiled and didn’t bother trying to stop him. Arthur was Arthur, and he wouldn’t want him any differently.

 


End file.
